


The Asset Gets Lost

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky gets lost again, Loki is a Hero, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Thunder scares Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: A sudden storm spooks Bucky at school. Unexpected things happen. Steve panics. And there is an unlikely hero to save the day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Asset's New Life [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	The Asset Gets Lost

Bucky hated thunder and lightning. He had every reason to be afraid of electricity and the sound of thunder so they never left home when it rained. But when school started, Steve knew he couldn't keep Bucky home because it was raining. So he talked to Ms. Lisa about Bucky's fear and she allowed only under severe thunderstorms that Bucky could learn from home. Steve hoped the day wouldn't come when storms got too bad. But fate wasn't something he could change.

Early Wednesday morning, Bucky finished his breakfast and laid on the couch while Steve packed his lunch.

"Bucky, do you want applesauce or yogurt today?"

"Apple." Bucky got off the couch and went to sit by the porch door. It was windy today and there was a lot clouds in the sky but it was still so blue out.

"Okay buddy, shoes on then we can go." Steve tied on his boots then packed his bookbag. Bucky sat on the floor and stared at the wall.

"What are you doing?" Bucky looked at him, Steve saw his eyes twitching and he was chewing. Harley laid on his legs and licked his hand. It was the second seizure of the week. Steve brought Bucky to Bruce after they left Rumlow. Bruce told him that Bucky might seize more for a few days but getting a day's medication late wouldn't cause a major relapse. Steve was happy that Bucky was okay, but also had another reason to yell at Rumlow again.

Bucky took a deep breath and tried to chew on his fingers.

"No, your hands are yucky. You okay?" Bucky looked at him then at Harley. This was also becoming frequent, the amount of time Bucky was unresponsive from the seizures was growing.

"Bucky, you okay?" Bucky looked at him then smiled. "Hey, you back with me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's go wash your hands." Steve helped him up then went to the kitchen. Bucky washed his hands then got his book bag on. They went downstairs to the garage and left. When they arrived, Bucky went to his room while Steve signed him in.

"Good morning, Mr. Rogers." Greeted Ms. Lisa.

"Good morning, how are you?"

"Just fine. Did Bucky tell you what we're learning today?"

"No he didn't."

"We are going to start writing his name."

"Oh good."

"Is he left handed or right handed?"

"Um, he used to be right handed, but I'm not sure which hand he would use to write now since they forced him to use his left a lot."

"So if I asked him to hold a knife in one hand, where do you think it'll go?"

"From experience, he uses both but try his right. I think he somewhat understands his left arm is for extra power." Steve shuddered when he remembered that final fight. It wasn't something he wanted to happen again.

"Okay, we'll try his right. I think that's better so he can feel a pencil."

"Right. Bucky, I'm going to go." Bucky got up and hugged him. This was getting better, he wasn't getting so upset that Steve was leaving anymore. Occasionally, there would be days Bucky would throw a fit about him leaving but those were days Bucky woke up in a bad mood or was asking for attention.

"Alright, Buck, I love you. Be good."

"Love daddy." Steve kissed his head then left. While Bucky was getting better at being at school, Steve was getting better slowly about finding something to do while he was gone. He exercised more, he planned exercise routines for Winter and he talked to a therapist. It was helping tremendously with his constant anxiety about something happening to Bucky and the fear that he wasn't helping Bucky enough. But she always assured him that the smile on Bucky's face meant he was doing good.

When he arrived back at the tower, he went to the main floor and was met by Thor and Loki.

"Captain Rogers, it is nice to see you again."

"Hey Thor, hi Loki." Loki only waved. He looked a lot better than he did at Bucky's birthday. It was certainly an improvement but that didn't mean Steve wasn't still cautious around this guy. "How's therapy, Loki?"

"Unnecessary." Said Loki. Then Thor hit him on the head.

"It has not been unnecessary. Dr. Cho stated that he is doing better. The seizures have become less as he is not as stressed as before. So all is well, we just came by for a visit."

"Where is the little one?" Loki asked.

"Bucky's at school."

"School? Why is he there?"

"So he can learn and remember."

"Can you get him out?"

"At 2 in the afternoon. I'm not taking him out just so you can see him. He needs to go as many days without distraction as possible. You're welcome to wait." Loki rolled his eyes then sat down. Steve sighed then went up to his floor. He had planning to do and a meeting with his therapist at 12. 

Around 11:30 is when Steve noticed the weather getting dark pretty quick. For a second he thought Thor was leaving but remembered they wanted to see Bucky. Then there was a flash of lightning. This looked to be natural weather. Steve instantly thought of Bucky. As long as he didn't see the lightning he wouldn't panic too bad but he also hated the rumble of thunder. Ms. Lisa would call him if things got too bad, but he was hoping the storm would let up before two.

It never did let up. It got worse, the tower shook when thunder rumbled outside. Steve had to move his plants inside so they didn't fall. This was just another case of April showers but on the more extreme end. Then there was huge lightning strike. Steve flinched a little then took a deep breathe. He was glad he already talked to his therapist about deep breathing exercises. This was one of those times he needed that.

" _Captain Rogers, Mr. Lisa would like to contact you_." Said Jarvis.

"Okay?" Steve's momma bear instincts instantly started to flare.

"Mr. Rogers?" She sounded panicked which cause Steve panic even more.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, Bucky's gone."

"WHAT!"

"He got spooked by the storm and escaped through the main door. Harley is with him but they couldn't have gotten far."

"Um, um, okay, um I'll be there in a few minutes." Steve hung up then ran downstairs nearly knocking Sam over. Everyone was here and noticed his panic.

"Woah man, everything alright?" Said Sam.

"Bucky got out, we, I have to go."

"Steve, breathe. Start from the beginning." Said Nat.

"His teacher just called me she said the storm spooked him and he got out."

"Okay, did she call the police?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, if anything Bucky is going to some place familiar." 

"Like where? It's storming outside and he hates thunder. He won't be thinking clearly. If the police is looking for him, he won't know how to act."

"Then we need to find him first." 

"We will assist you." Said Thor. Loki nodded.

"I'll have Jarvis keep watch on all the cameras surrounding the area." Said Tony. Steve nodded and went to the garage with Nat, Sam and Rumlow.

"I don't think you should be driving right now, Steve." Said Sam. He was right, his hands were shaking just holding the steering wheel. He traded places with Sam and prayed that Bucky would be okay.

&

Bucky didn't know where he was. He and Harley was shivering and soaked. This wasn't like the last time. New areas, new smells. This was very scary. This whole day was scary and confusing, it was sunny when he got in school now it was so dark. He just kept walking until something looked or smelled familiar.

Then Harley started to growl.

"Doggy?" Harley stared into the distance, she kept growling. Then he saw glowing eyes. Bucky started to whine.

The glowing eyes came closer to reveal a coyote. Not much bigger than Harley, but no where near as friendly. The coyote came closer but Harley kept backing up to protect Bucky. 

"Help." Bucky backed against a tree. The coyote was getting closer, Harley barked at it but it wasn't scared. Bucky scratched at his wrist causing it to bled. The coyote swiped its paw at Harley, she didn't back away. Then coyote tried to bite at Harley. She backed up a little but stood her ground.

"Help, please." Another crack of lightning above him, Bucky screamed then froze. Winter wasn't going standby anymore.

&

If Steve was good at anything right now, it was panicking himself into an anxiety attack. Bucky's been missing for two hours. They went to the institution first and checked the surrounding area. But Bucky wasn't close and the rain had washed away any foot or pawprints. Steve collected Bucky's bag and toys from Ms. Lisa, who apologize greatly. But none of this was her fault. But the time frame they had was closing, the institution would be calling the police soon. They wanted to when he escaped but Nat had to convince them that Bucky would be terrified of them no matter how friendly they seemed.

Now they were at the park checking the area, while everyone searched, Steve sat in the car with Sam trying to calm down. He held onto Bucky's Lamby while Sam did deep breathing with him.

"I shouldn't have let him go today."

"Steve, you didn't know."

"I should have known. It was so damn sunny outside, I didn't think nothing of it. Now he's out there by himself."

"Everyone is out there looking for him. Bucky's a smart kid, he'll try to go somewhere safe." Then everyone started to come back to the car.

"Well?" Asked Steve.

"Nothing, we searched the entire area. Even the nature trails and close to the city limit." Said Nat. Steve sighed, his hands were shaking violently and his chest was becoming tight.

"Thor, report." Asked Nat in the comm. link.

"Nothing from above. Loki checked the old Roger's residence, he's not there. We are returning to your location." Said Thor. Steve put his head in hands and gripped his hair.

"I'm going to go look for him."

"Steve, look how bad you're shaking. What are you going to do?" Asked Sam.

"Something, anything. He's going to get sick or worse Hydra is going to find him. He can't be left out here by himself any longer. I have to do something, there has to be place you missed."

"Steve, we're all very worried but right now we have to trust that Bucky's survival instincts might kick in." Said Nat. Steve looked out the window then Thor and Loki came down. Thor had a remorseful look.

"Is there anywhere else the young one might go?" Asked Thor.

"He doesn't know anywhere else. He knows the tower but Tony hasn't said anything. We already checked the park and the old apartment. I don't know where else he would go."

"Maybe we need to stop thinking about where Bucky would go and think about where Winter would go." Suggested Rumlow.

"Why?"

"Winter is Bucky's survival instincts and Winter wouldn't go looking for civilization."

"Where do you possibly think he would go?" Asked Steve.

"Winter relies on being hidden until someone catches him, he's great at hiding. I know we already looked in nature trails but maybe he's deeper in the woods."

"He has a point." Said Nat. Steve nodded while also mentally hating Winter's hiding skills. Then Loki's wrist glowed. The friendship bracelet.

"The bracelet? What does that mean?" Asked Thor.

"He's in danger." Said Loki.

"Danger?" Steve panicked again.

"Can the bracelet track him?" Asked Nat.

"Yes and judging by the glow, he's not far."

"Then let's go." Steve quickly jumped out the car and no one dared to stop him. They followed Loki towards the deeper parts of woods. The glow was becoming more intense. Then they heard a bark. A great dane bark

"BUCKY! HARLEY!" Yelled Steve. The barking got louder. Steve ran towards the barking. Then he spotted a white dog. Harley had large patches of white. Steve ran towards the dog, it was Harley. Bucky was laying against a tree staring at the unconscious coyote.

"Bucky? Hey Buck?" Steve touched his shoulder, Bucky growled at him. Winter was still here.

"Winter, we're here now. You guys are safe."

"It hurt us." He pointed to the coyote. Steve wasn't sure if he killed it but it didn't matter now. There was a small cut on his leg and Harley had a cut on her shoulder.

"Okay, we're going home. Can I pick you up?" Winter nodded. Steve carefully picked him up, holding him tight to make sure he never disappeared again. When they arrived in the car, it was a little cramped so Harley had to lay on Rumlow's lap. But Steve wasn't liking that Bucky wasn't coming back.

"Winter, can I see Bucky please?"

"He's scared."

"He's safe now. Daddy's here." At that moment, Bucky rubbed his head on Steve's shoulder then looked at him.

"D-daddy." He smiled a little.

"I'm right here. I'm not letting this happen again. I'm so sorry." Bucky slightly smiled then shivered. Steve rubbed his shoulders, it was causing Bucky to become tired. Steve tried to keep Bucky awake, but nothing was working.

When they arrived, Steve immediately went to medical. Bruce quickly gave him a shot to prevent infection. He also gave Bucky a light sedation so he could relax and sewed up the little cut on his leg. After he assesed Bucky to make sure he would be okay, Bruce checked on Harley and sewed her shoulder.

"Steve?" Asked Nat. "Did you hear anything Bruce said?"

"Yes, no, what did he say?"

"Bucky most definitely will catch a cold, but listen out for pneumonia. And watch for seizures."

"Yeah, alright." Nat could see Steve was sort of zoning out as anyone talked to him. "Can I bring him upstairs?"

"You can, but if he seems like he's getting worse. Let Jarvis know."

"But he'll be okay, right?"

"Right now, yes. We have to make sure he doesn't get pneumonia or something worse. Why don't you go change?" Nat immediately knew the answer to that when she saw Steve hold on to Bucky tighter. He wasn't going let go of Bucky any time soon.

After a few hours into the night, Bucky started to come around. Coming around meaning he was playing around like nothing happened. When he first woke up, he was little disorientated which resulted in a seizure. After Bruce checked him over, he seemed to bounce back completely fine. An occasional sneeze and cough was coming around but that didn't diminish his energy. First thing he asked for coming out the seizure, swing. Steve and Bruce was apprehensive about letting him roam around, but hyper toddlers were not allowed in the lab so he made an exception and allowed Bucky to swing for a while.

When Bucky finally got on the swing, he was smiling so much that it was settling Steve's anxiety a little. Harley sat by Steve's side, in a way she was smiling too. Then the door opened.

"Where's the baby?" Asked Tony coming in with everyone else.

"On his swing. Surprisingly doing a lot better." Said Steve.

"He'll feel sick in the morning that's for sure, so no school for until he's 100% again." Said Bruce

"That's fine." Steve shrugged.

"Fine? I don't know about you, Cap, but no school sounds great enjoy it while you can kid." Tony said. Bucky smiled then noticed Loki.

"'Oki."

"Little one, how are you doing? You gave us all a scare."

"'Oki, swing." Bucky moved over a little wanting Loki to swing with him. Loki nodded and sat down with him. Bucky smiled and laughed which caused everyone to smile. 

"If you don't mind, we left a few gifts on your floor." Said Nat.

"More stuffed animals?" Steve started to panic.

"No. We got him a rain coat, umbrella and we got Harley a rain coat. Also Bruce mentioned that with Bucky's fear of thunder and lightning as severe as it is, something had to be done. So we did some research and we thought maybe Bucky could wear headphones during storms. We know his hearing is sensitive which is probably fueling the fear even more, so these might help drown out most of the noise." Nat held a pair of headphones.

"So they're like the ones Stark made for New Years?"

"Exactly, but thunder is a bit louder than fireworks so I worked on it and it should drown out everything but voices. Can he try them on?" Asked Tony. Steve nodded and went to Bucky. Bucky smiled at him, Steve put the headphones on him. Bucky looked at him, a little confused. Nat came up behind him and clapped right next to his ear. Bucky didn't flinch.

"Sweetheart?" Asked Nat. Bucky turned around and smiled at her.

"I think they'll work, but what about at night? He can't wear those."

"At that point, it's best if he's given a sleeping pill." Said Bruce. Steve nodded. Nat took the headphones off Bucky and rubbed his ears.

"Hey, I think you owe someone a thank you." Said Nat.

"Thank you." Bucky said.

"Not me, silly boy, Loki. He helped us find you." Bucky looked over at Loki then hugged him.

"Thank you."

"No need for a thank you, little one. As many times you have saved my life, I am in your debt. I am glad you are safe." Loki hugged him.

"Steve, your turn." Said Sam. Steve was about to protest but Sam interrupted him "If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have Bucky in time." Steve couldn't argue against that.

"Thank you, Loki for helping us find Bucky."

"You're welcome, Captain." Loki said kind of sarcastically. Steve frowned and picked up Bucky.

"As much as we love to chat, we must be on our way back to Dr. Cho. Let us go, Loki." Loki got up, Bucky tilted his head then made grabby hands at him.

"No go."

"I will see you soon. Stay out of trouble." Loki patted his head then left with Thor. Bucky stared at the door then at Steve. Then he sneezed.

"Alright, it's time for you to get in bed. Say bye to everyone."

"Bye-bye." Bucky waved to them. They went upstairs and got Bucky comfy in warm pajamas. Bucky already ate a few cups of applesauce, Bruce had a fear that anymore would probably upset his stomach. Steve made sure the room was a comfortable temperature and that his blanket were warm so he could sleep through the night okay. Bucky's energy seemed to be making a drop the more he snuggled into his blankets. Steve got in bed with him, Bucky got in his spot. Steve started to hear the wheezing.

"You are definitely getting sick. Hopefully, we can just get a cold."

"Cold." He pointed to Steve.

"You're getting a cold. I'm really sorry." Bucky was confused "I should have known it was going to storm today." Bucky smiled and rubbed his head.

"Can't know everything, punk."

"Sometimes, I wish I did if it means protecting you."

"We're okay, Stevie." Bucky sneezed and rubbed his head. Steve smiled and scratched Bucky's head. There was a lot of regret that Steve was feeling right now. He wished he could have known about the storm, all of this could have prevented. But nothing could be done now. Bucky was getting sick again and Steve's anxiety was in high gear.

Early morning, Steve woke up to the wheezing and coughing. But there was also laughter. He looked over to Bucky's side of the bed, he was gone. He looked over the bed and saw Bucky was laying on the floor with Harley watching Paw Patrol on his tablet.

"Buck, what are you doing?"

"Play?"

"Bud, you're sick come lay in bed. Harley can lay in bed too."

"No."

"Bucky, back in bed now." Bucky shook his head. "How about a bath then we can have soup in bed?" Bucky somewhat nodded then raised his arms. Steve sighed and held him by the arm and leg sideways.

"Wee." Steve smiled then brought him in the bathroom. After a long warm bath, Bucky got back in bed while Steve fixed chicken noodle soup for him. After he was finished, he gave to the soup to Bucky, he didn't finish it. The sickly sneezing and coughing was in full swing so Steve fixed warm milk with Tylenol. In less than an hour, Bucky was asleep. Steve knew it was going to be a while until Bucky fully recovered. But all that meant was more snuggle time and Steve was fine with that.

After a few days, Bucky's cold went away. Everyone was glad he avoided pneumonia and hoped to avoid Bucky getting sick for a while. As far as school went, Bucky homeschooled until Bruce gave him a good bill of health. Steve also had a long talk with his therapist about caring for Bucky. And all she asked was, did Bucky ever get mad at him? He never did, but Steve hated that all this happened.

After that talk, his therapist sent one last message "Welcome to fatherhood :)"

If this was fatherhood, Steve was starting to wish he could get drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was probably kick in the feels, I'm sorry. I have one more kick on Mother's days. So requests will most likely be up after mother's day.
> 
> I hope this satisfied our Loki stans and people who love seeing Steve turn into momma bear.


End file.
